La Copa (Edición 2015-16)
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles publicados para "La Copa de la Casa 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Título:** La Copa 2015-16

 **Mi casa:** Hufflepuff.

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Personaje:** Richie Coote.

 **Sinopsis:** Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles publicados para "La Copa de la Casa 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Rating:** K (más).

 **Palabras:** 400

 **Variables:** Casa sorteada: Gryffindor.

Este fic participa en el mini reto de mayo para " **La Copa de la Casa 2015-16** " del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Fiestas familiares**

* * *

—¡Mi familia no tiene nada más que hacer que joderme la vida! —dijo molesto Ritchie Coote entrando en la oficina de su mejor amigo, Jimmy Peakes, e inmediatamente yendo al minibar que este tenía en una esquina.

Jimmy, que estaba concentrado leyendo unos pergaminos, se detuvo y observó a su mejor amigo servirse una copa de whiskey de fuego.

«¿ _A las nueve de la mañana?»_ , se preguntó, pero juzgando a la familia de Ritchie, era compresible.

—¿Y ahora qué han hecho?

—Que a la momia -que mi padre llama tía- se le ha ocurrido hacer una fiesta en su casa por San Valentín y es en parejas. ¿Con quién coño voy a ir? ¡Es mañana! Además, no quiero que me estén preguntando por qué a mis treinta dos años aún no me he casado —contestó molesto para luego beberse el segundo trago de un solo sorbo.

« _Y yo que pensé que Jack era la reina del drama»_ , pensó Jimmy rodando los ojos.

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a una de las amigas de Demy si iría contigo? —preguntó.

Ritchie lo miró horrorizado y Jimmy soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que Dennis me acompañe? —preguntó sentándose en una butaca con su tercera copa. —Si mi familia se convence de que soy gay me dejarán en paz. A mi madre le dará un infarto, pero al menos yo tendré tranquilidad —dijo tomándose la copa para luego dejarla en el escritorio.

Jimmy negó con la cabeza, aun riendo por el comportamiento irracional e infantil de su amigo, pero este no tomó su risa de buen agrado y se molestó ocasionando que ambos se enzarzaran en una épica discusión que terminó con Ritchie resignado a ir con una amiga de Demelza y a Jimmy con un dolor de cabeza.

A la noche siguiente, Ritchie se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su tía esperando a la amiga de Demelza, cuando vislumbró a Romilda Vane. Las ganas de asesinar a sus dos amigos crecían dentro de él cómo un fuego maligno que amenazaba con consumirlo.

—¿Es tu novia, Ritchie?—preguntó su tía.

—No. Ese es Voldemort reencarnado en mujer. Además, soy gay —contestó molesto adentrándose en la casa sin esperar a Romilda y dejando a su tía a punto de un colapso.

« _¿Cómo se les ocurrió enviar a mi maldita exnovia?»_ , se preguntó mientras planificaba el asesinato de sus dos –ahora- examigos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

(1) Odio editar. Hubiera quedado mejor con un poco más de palabras, pero el límite era de 400 palabras.

(2) Todos los drabbles para " _ **La Copa de la Casa 2015-16**_ " serán recopilados en un mismo fic.

(3) Reconozco que este no ha sido mi mejor escrito, pero llevaba meses sin escribir y estoy obsoleta. Necesito práctica, así que este es un intento de comedia.

 **Agradecimientos a:**

(1) A _**Alleina Warner Parker**_ por el beteo, sus sugerencias y percatarse de los errores con el nombre. Te juro que lo he leído varias veces y no me había percatado de que era Jimmy y no Justin. Es que cuando escribo comedia de la segunda generación del fandom de Harry Potter, el pobre de Justin es el blanco para mis desvaríos. Aunque debo confesar que este fic lo comencé hace un año para un reto de la copa anterior (que no entregue) y era Justin el personaje principal. Así que encontré este drabble en mi carpeta: " _El baúl de las ideas perdidas_ ", cambié los personajes y agregue el final.

(2) A _**JessyRiddleFriki-Black**_ por darle también una hojeada y darme su opinión con respecto a la historia que no me convencía para nada. Aún sigue sin convencerme, pero tengo que comenzar a practicar nuevamente.

 **¡QUE VIVAN LOS TEJONES!**

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
